


tear you open, live inside you (love I'd never hurt you)

by TheYearOfTheWolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cameos, Crossover, Dark Fantasy, Dubious Consent, F/M, Monster horror, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYearOfTheWolf/pseuds/TheYearOfTheWolf
Summary: She was calling him home, and tonight, he was finally heeding it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Multifandom Horror Exchange (2020)





	tear you open, live inside you (love I'd never hurt you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NekoMida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/gifts).



An odd, soothing calm washed over Bucky as he stepped into the Black Forest. He had been here before, back during the second World War, fighting alongside Steve against the forces of Hydra. Those were simpler times. And those comforting memories gave him a sense of stability as he ventured deeper into the dark woods. It wasn’t nostalgia that drew him here today, though.

Somewhere, lurking past the tall, twisted trees, _she_ was waiting for him. She was calling him home, and tonight, he was finally heeding it.

It began after Wakanda. While he slept, with Shuri gently probing into his mind, another hand reached out from the shadows, not there and yet more real than any dream he had ever had. Soft fingers combed through his hair, gentle words playing in his ear.

_“It’s alright, James...you are not their monster anymore, but there are those who will always try to hurt you...find me, James...please find me…”_

The first time, he thought it was just a dream and nothing more. But even after he was pulled back from the depths of his mind, they persisted. Sometimes he would go a week without a single hint of her voice...and then other nights he would have more than one dream.

It was always the same: soft hands caressing his face and hair, a soothing voice somehow whispering in both ears at once. But he never saw her face...just her eyes. Dark blue that almost looked violet. They were loving, gentle, and yet, in the back of his mind, some part of him grew tense. There was something wrong...but he had to find her.

He didn’t tell anyone where he was going, not even Steve. Just that he needed to leave and find himself. T’Challa was understanding, gently wishing him well; such a contrast to the violent encounters that made up their first meetings.

It was Shuri who paused, chewing on her bottom lip before stepping forward and embracing him in a surprisingly strong hug. Bucky almost laughed, pulling her close, starting to assure her that he’d visit. But she cut him off.

“Be careful.”

It was her tone that gave him pause, and as she pulled back, she studied him with a quiet intensity. But this was Shuri; she had been by his side many nights while he was under, and had heard him mumble in his sleep, talking to someone who wasn’t there.

Bucky reached up, gently cupping her cheek as he whispered, “I always am,” with a hint of boyish charm that he was surprised he still had after all this time.

The young woman was not convinced, but she forced a smile and bowed her head before slipping off.

And as he moved deeper into the forest, Bucky wondered if he’d ever see her again...if he’d see any of them again.

There was no sense of time in this part of the woods. It had been midday when Bucky reached the Black Forest, but the trees were so thick and tall, the sun could barely get through, even if it wasn’t already setting...wait. Had he really been walking that long?

He stopped then, having been so lost in his train of thought that he had missed a sudden shift in the air. Every hair on the back of his neck rose, every muscle tensed as he listened, still as a statue.

Everything had stopped...the birds, the insects, even the wind that had just moments ago gently tugged through the leaves had faded into nothingness. It was so quiet, and so still, that the only sounds Bucky was aware of were his own: the subtle increase in his breathing and his heart almost skipping a beat.

A twig snapped to his left, and Bucky spun, eyes scanning the trees and catching the tail-end of something slipping through the branches out of sight. What was that? A shadow? A rather large one, and yet there was a face. It reminded him of an owl...

“James.”

Bucky instantly froze, a chill running down his spine. It was the voice from his dreams...were they dreams? Or had they always been nightmares? Despite knowing it was coming from behind him, he found himself unable to turn and face it. He found himself unable to move at all.

And then that same soft, gentle hand brushed through his hair before laying across his shoulder, and he watched, hypnotized as the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon circled around from behind him.

Blonde hair fell past her shoulders in wild waves, but pulled back from her angelic features. Her expression was so soft, so tender, that it almost reduced Bucky to tears, and those violet-blue eyes stared into his, as if she was reaching into his soul.

“You came,” she murmured softly, reaching up and cupping his face, and a shudder coursed through Bucky. Her skin was soft, warm, and he instinctively leaned into the touch, needing it. Needing _her_.

For a moment he didn’t even speak. He couldn’t, just being in her presence overwhelming his mind, even as a voice in the back of it told him to _run_. “You told me to find you,” he finally replied, eyes opening again to stare at the angel from his dreams.

The smile that formed on her full lips _did_ bring tears to his eyes; tears that were gently kissed away as she leaned in, pulling him to her. His arm encircled her, clutching her as if his life depended on it, and those soft lips kissed over his cheek, and then his jaw.

“You’re here now...and you are no longer their monster,” she whispered against his mouth, before claiming it in a hungry kiss.

Whatever chance Bucky had of listening to the warning voice in the recesses of his mind evaporated the moment she pressed her mouth to his. A pitiful whimper tore from his throat, and he clutched her tightly with his one arm, keeping her close to him. He needed this, needed her so much he _ached_.

He wasn’t even aware of when their clothes vanished from their bodies, but he welcomed it all the same; now nothing kept them apart. Her hands caressed every part of his skin, fingers dancing only to be replaced by her mouth. She kissed and suckled, tongue gently running his neck before biting with a surprising possessive nature. A _groan_ tore its way from Bucky’s throat, and he arched into her.

“Don’t stop, please don’t stop...make it all stop,” he whimpered, body trembling in anticipation, in need...and perhaps on some level of fear. Even through the haze of everything, a thought formed in his mind. “...what do I call you?”

She paused, even as she lowered him to the ground and straddled him, tugging another moan as she pinned his hips with her thighs. The expression on her face was soft, playful...but something in her eyes fueled that anxious voice in the back of his mind.

“My name is Angela.” The name had barely left her lips before she was lowering her hips, and all coherency fled him as she engulfed his length.

“Angela!” he gasped, arching, his cock twitching inside her walls, hips jerking with each clench. His hand shot out, gripping her hip, clutching her for dear life as he writhed beneath her.

A shudder coursed through Angela, and she ground down into him, before pulling up just enough and then slamming back. Her fingers danced over his torso, nails scraping until blood drew from shallow cuts, and she leaned down to lap up every little droplet that spilled out.

Bucky thought he was going to die, perhaps the one death he would truly welcome. His hand clutched her hip, then moved up over her breasts, before finally cupping her face and tugging her down for another kiss.

“Mmm,” she purred, cupping his face in both hands, nails scraping as she pulled back, forehead pressing to his as her eyes closed. “I can save you,” she whispered lovingly, fingers combing through his hair. “They tried to, but it wasn’t enough... _I_ would be enough, if you want it.”

As if to signify her words, Angela circled her hips, lifting up slightly before pressing downward and clenching _tight_. Bucky whined, burying his face in her neck as his body shuddered underneath hers. “Yes! Please...please save me…”

A moan (no...a growl) coursed through Angela, and she pulled back, sitting upright, hips bouncing up and down as she rode him faster, eyes glowing in the dark woods. “Submit yourself to me, James Buchanan Barnes...tell me you are mine to save…” Her voice trembled at the last sentence, lust and what sounded to him like desperation carried on her tongue as she arched back, staring up at the sky. “Swear to me that you are _mine!_ ”

This was wrong...Bucky knew this on some level, and yet his mind was overwhelmed by her. If he didn’t swear, this would end, and he’d never see her again, and that could very well kill him.

“I swear I’m yours, Angela! I’m _yours!”_ The statement tore from him sharply, as her cunt clenched _tight_ around his cock, and his voice fled him as the orgasm washed over him. Above him, Angela cried out, back arching as she joined him in release, hips twitching erratically as she rode out the climax.

“Yes, yes, _yessss…_ ” She purred, body shuddering and arching as her wings...wait, wings?

Bucky blinked as the last remnants of his climax faded, staring at the literal wings that emerged from her back. Images of dragons flashed through his mind, and despite this, he reached for her, tugging her down to him to hold her in his arms.

_Wait…_

That icy grip of fear returned, and Bucky slowly looked down at his arms as he held Angela... _both_ arms. During the intimacy, a new arm of flesh had appeared where his robotic one had been for so many years, and the dread from when he first stepped into the woods grew tenfold, the voice in his head reaching new heights.

But it was too late.

The pain shot through him like a bullet, and Bucky’s back arched off the ground as the sound of cracking bones filled the night air. Angela watched, expression cold and yet somehow affectionate as she stayed perched atop him, holding his writhing form down with a strength that betrayed her slender build.

“Shh, shh, just let happen,” she whispered softly, even as a cry ripped from Bucky’s throat. A third tried to emerge, but was snuffed out by a monstrous snarl, and he tried to swivel his head, looking for the source of the noise. But there was nothing...for _he_ had made the sound.

Despite the pain, Bucky was aware that he was growing. His chest expanded and thickened, while his arms and legs contorted, his entire skeleton reshaping to support the extra muscle mass that took shape.

Though he could not see them, his eyes had flooded to a vibrant amber, and their gaze fell to his arms, watching as they lengthened and thickened. Fur as white as snow started breaking through his skin, washing over his body like water over sand, and long, cruelly sharp claws tore from each fingertip.

“That’s it,” Angela encouraged, her voice sounding cruel and loving all at once. She was moving off of him, giving him room to finish this monstrous transformation. Despite this, she kept close, lovingly running her hands through the thick coat of fur that finished taking shape, and then upwards to tangle in the mane that spilled down the sides of his head.

Bucky rolled onto his hands and knees, even as his legs snapped and twisted, forming an extra joint like a dog’s legs. No, not a dog...a wolf.

“Why?” His voice finally found him again, and he flinched at the sound. It was so deep and _feral_ that he didn’t even recognize it. And then his voice was snuffed out as his face began to change shape. His teeth elongated, sharpening into wicked fangs, even as his jaw itself unhinged, before reforming and shaping outward into a thick, powerful snout.

And Angela, the Witch of the Wilds, smiled as she reached over, fingers dancing underneath the broad jaw before tilting his lupine head up to meet her gaze. “I told you, James. You are no longer their monster.”

The cracking and tearing sounds finally stopped, and the werewolf that stood in Bucky’s place rose up on powerful hind legs. Very little of his human mind remained conscious, just enough to understand the gravity of her next words.  
  
“Because now...you are _my_ monster.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not my intended piece for this exchange, but the idea came to me out of nowhere. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
